Lebros Truppenverpflegung
en:Lebros Supplies |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Feinde Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Lösungsweg Versorge hungrige Imperial Stormer-NPCs die in der Gegend stationiert sind mit Nahrungsmittel. * Es sind 12 Soldaten, die versorgt werden müssen: 2 im WSW, 2 im SSW, 3 im SO, 3 im NW, 2 im N. :*Alle müssen vollständig versorgt werden um die Rune of Release zu entsperren. *Sprich mit dem NPC Yazuhma am Eingang und erhalte Lebensmittel als temporäres Item. **Er gibt auch eine Angabe, wieviele Imperial Stormers noch versorgt werden müssen: ***Wenn 7-12 fehlen: "Es gibt immer noch tapfere Soldaten da draußen, die am verhungern sind!" ***Wenn 4-6 fehlen: "Es sieht so aus, als hätte etwa die Hälfte der Einheit ihre Rationen erhalten." ***Wenn 2-3 fehlen: "Nicht mehr viele hungrige Soldaten da draussen, würde ich wetten!" ***Wenn 1 fehlt: "Es muss jemand da draußen sein, der auf dich wartet." *Es gibt 5 Arten von Nahrungsmittel: ** Bison Steak: 5 Punkte ** Coeurl Sub: 4 Punkte ** Bison Jerky: 3 Punkte ** Pea Soup: 2 Punkte ** Weißbrot: 1 Punkt ** You can drop the food and ask for another, but Yazuhma will just give you the same thing again. * Each Imperial Stormer needs 7 points of food to be satisfied. ** To feed an Imperial Stormer, just talk to them with food in your inventory. The exchange takes place automatically as you talk to the NPC with no "yes/no" prompting, so be sure you speak to the correct NPC beforehand (get close enough to see the shield). ** If an Imperial Stormer was full before you fed them, they say "You brought more supplies? Well, you can never have too much..." ** If they were hungry before you fed them, they say "Thank Zahak you're here. I was about to start eating my boots!" ** You can tell if an Imperial Stormer is hungry or not by speaking to them without food in your inventory. *** A hungry Imperial Stormer will ask "Have you brought the provisions?" *** A full Imperial Stormer will say "There's nothing like a full belly to put the power back in your sword swing. I pity the next monster that crosses my path!" *** The glitch where the NPCs would only say "Have you brought the provisions?" when spoken to without food has been fixed. ** If you get Steak, try to give it to a soldier who has been fed at most once. If you get Soup or Bread, try to give it to a soldier that has been fed at least twice already. Alternately, give Soup and Bread to nearby soldiers and take bigger food to distant soldiers. Or use Soup and Bread to test whether soldiers are full. ***Alternatively, if traveling as a group, it may be helpful to communicate to your party which food you have received, try to form up combinations that add up to 7 points, and stick together to all feed the same NPC. * The Imperial Stormers within a particular area all have different shields, which helps for telling them apart. ** One has a Spiked Buckler ("Spike") ** One has a Balance Buckler ("Gray" aka "Crossed") ** One has a Gold Buckler ("Gold" aka "Plain" aka "Black") Strategien Siehe dazu die Seite Strategien. Karte Kategorie:Missionen Kategorie:Entsendungsmissionen